Kings and Queens
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Her dreams turned to reality after all and Skye can't miss a chance to push Ward's buttons. Sequel to "On Fire".


"I've got him." She whizzed into her earpiece as she chased Vanchat. They had been going after him for weeks now and they finally corned him somewhere in Rome. Plus chasing after a criminal was a good way to get her frustration out, getting Ward out of her mind wasn't exactly easy.

Actually it wasn't that she didn't want to get it on with him. It was more like Ward being an ass and refusing to because she had disobeyed orders the last two times they ran a mission. Which wasn't the case, she had to make a call and she did it in order to get the bad guys. It wasn't Skye's fault that the said call wasn't the same Ward ordered. After Shield fell their training sessions became harder, Ward needed to taught her as much as possible. Which wasn't the problem because Skye was more than happy to learn.

Losing the only place they knew as home had broke every single one of them. The hurt was doubled for Grant since the person he considered a father was the one leading the take over. They had been in a dark place for a while after Garett's betrayal, but they got over it. A year later things were kind of looking up for the team.

Coulson had been appointed Director of Shield, they had a new base and quite a few additions to their family. "Stand down, Agent." The voice coming through her ear piece was calm and collected.

"I have him!" She growled as she rounded a corner.

" !" He repeated with more authority and she had to bite back a snarky remark. It really wouldn't do to embarrass him in front of an entire task force again. "Stand down! We got what we wanted!" Skye could see the logic behind it really. She was chasing a criminal in a place she had no idea how to navigate while there were civilians around.

But a chance of outdoing Ward was one she could never pass on. Hunter, one of the new recruits, had joked a number of times how they should just 'shag' and get all this sexual tension out of the way so they could work properly. Oh if only he knew!

"Trip is on his way to pick you up." Jemma's accented voice came through the coms as Skye leaned against a wall trying to catch her breath.

Great! He was pissed at her! Just fucking great. Ward always came to pick her up himself after a mission, he would send someone else when he was particularly angry with her and that meant he couldn't control himself, which meant he needed time to cool off or he would fuck her up against the alley wall.

Because that was their thing after all. Working their emotions out through mind blowing sex.

~oOo~

The ride back to the base was quiet, Trip just gave her the scoop on how angry her SO was and that she probably had a big lecture ahead of her. Which wasn't true, really. If they succeed to get a few minutes to themselves all she would get would be a good spanking and he would probably just leave her all hot, bothered and wet.

It had happened before! Trust her words, not even the best vibrator ever made can take away the frustration of being turned on and then denied release. Mainly because when you have a six-foot-two Adonis tormenting you a piece of plastic won't do it for you.

"Did he locked himself in his office again?" She asked with a small smirk and Trip grinned.

"For a moment I thought his head was going to explode!" He laughed and she joined him a moment later.

"Eh, he'll get over it."

~oOo~

After a quick shower and a new change of clothes she made her way towards his office. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and then go back to her room to wallow in misery. Skye kind of wanted to try that new vibrator Simmons had coaxed Fitz into building and at this moment she realised just how much past personal boundaries they've been. But what can you do? When you almost die in daily bases things like that don't matter.

Of course it's also the fact that Fitz himself enjoyed building something else than just weapons. It's not always sex toys though, last week he build her a new phone because hers broke during a mission. Granted she still hadn't figured it out but it's the thought that counted. She came to a stop in front of his door and took a deep breath.

Skye pulled her hair up in a messy bun and readjusted her boobs inside her dress so the girls would have a front row seat. She wasn't trying to distract him, okay she was lying. They all knew his fascination with her boobs and she used them in every twist and turn if it meant she could get out of something. Like that spanking we were talking about for example, she would much prefer to go straight to fucking his brains out.

Knocking sharply twice she waited for his gruff voice to answer. Skye would never admit it out loud but Ward was all kinds of adorable when he was pissed. Actually Ward was a lot like a bad tempered puppy but god forbid if anyone ever heard her saying the words. All barks and growls and never actions which she liked just fine. "Come in." His tight words brought her out of her musings and she stepped inside closing the door behind her before locking it.

"Are you still mad?" She asked smiling teasingly. His dirty glare was everything she needed to know that she was in deep shit this time. Skye walked slowly towards his desk put a little extra effort in swaying her hips before she perched herself on top of it. "Come on, Grant." She batted her eyelashes and ran her fingers through his hair softly trying to get him to put the file he was studying away. He leaned in into her touch for a moment before finally giving in.

"You have to stop questioning my authority when we are working together." He forced out grumpily. "No matter what our relationship status is, in the field I'm still your SO and my orders are gospel."

"But I had him!"

"Skye!" He barked getting her attention. "It doesn't matter, we got the intel we wanted. Vanchat is useless to us locked up in a cell." He had a point but Skye's ego couldn't bend so easily. Taking down Hydra was more than just about Shield. They were after her and no matter how much everyone assured her that no one would get close to her to hurt Skye would never feel safe until Whitehall was six feet under taking his organisation with him.

Shortly after John's death the truth about her past came out. How Whitehall had murdered her mother in order to revive himself and how her father had died trying to find her. In a way she was lucky Agent Avery was actually a Shield operative and not Hydra. Her powers manifested a while after that, she worked hard to get them under control but a year and a half later she could use them to their advantage.

"I'm sorry." She said sliding onto his lap, her legs falling on either side of him. Ward's hands traveled up her silky thighs and he bit back a moan when he was met with naked flesh, she was already wet and they hadn't even gotten to the good stuff.

"You are not getting off so easily." He murmured brushing his nose against hers gently.

"I was counting on it." She smirked sinisterly as his fingers slipped inside her.

~oOo~

Finding a place to get it on is a base full of people was as hard as it sounded, back when they were still a team of six people and traveling around it was easy. The broom closet right beside FitzSimmons' lab, late nights in the car, the occasional overnights, their bunks from time to time too and if the team knew about it no one ever said anything. Right now though Skye couldn't even sneeze without someone whispering 'bless you'! The answer to her prayers came in the form of an old vault.

When they first moved into the playground A.C gave them an all free pass to choose their own rooms. For some weird reason Ward had called dibs on Vault D which later Skye understood why. It was as private as it could get, of course it was underground but it didn't bother them. The walls were thick and they had put a security lock in the door meaning that only the two of them could access the room so no interruptions.

Fitz had helped Ward to fix a few things around and by their third week there it looked like a small apartment. No one seemed to complain about it but then again Ward along with May where Coulson's go-to people so it made sense that their headquarters would be bigger than the rest. It was cozy if Skye could say so herself, the room had a double bed in the middle of it, a small bathroom and a shower, a couch shoved in the far end of it and another desk for when Ward felt the need to work away from everything else.

It came handy for their little escapades. They liked to draw the pleasure out, in good days their games could go on for hours. So no, a quickie in a broom closet didn't do it for them anymore. Ward was by no means a Dom and she wasn't a Sub either but she did enjoy giving up control where their sexual life was concerned. It's not like she didn't enjoy it, in fact her best orgasms had happened because Ward was that kinky.

She skipped down the stairs with him behind her. It had been a long day and judging by the tension on Ward's shoulders it would be an ever longer night. Kicking her ballet flats off she threw herself on the bed and breathed in his scent. They had come a long way the two of them, from enemies, to friends, to lovers, to two people that understood each other on a level no one else could.

Ward was the only one that hadn't been scared of her powers when they first manifested. Of course her team loved her and supported her but Skye could see the doubt lingering in their eyes. She didn't blame them, she would have been scared too if she was in their shoes.

She watched him as he moved towards the cabinet he kept the alcohol in and poured himself some. His eyes were dark when he turned to face her; Skye felt like he pierced through her with his gaze. "Am I getting the silent treatment?" She smiled seductively as she crawled her way to the top of his bed, her back resting against the headboard as she spread her legs open giving him a good view of what was hidden underneath the dress.

"You'll be anything but silent tonight." He answered, downing the rest of his drink he joined her in the bed. "Just give it time." He took hold of her ankles and pulled her to lay underneath him. Skye let out a squeal of surprise when he laid his full weight on top of her. Ward's lips landed softly against hers before traveling down the column of her throat. "I thought we had a deal, Skye." He murmured against her skin.

"We did?" Her laugh turned into a moan when he pushed her dress down and took a taut nipple between his lips.

"We agreed that you'll stop questioning my orders and obey like the good girl you are." He growled softly as one of his hands sneaked between them and his long finger slid inside her, forcing her to arch her hips seeking more. "Now I'll have to punish you." She bit back a whimper as his lips soothed hers again. That's exactly what she'd been looking for when she misbehaved - his hands and mouth torturing her in the sweetest way.

"Please." She begged as his fingers moved lazily inside her, settings her body on fire but not quite ablaze. Ward sat up abruptly tearing a whine from her lips as he helped her up.

"Come on, sweetheart." He said softly as his hands reached for the ends of her dress. "The sooner we get you out of this the better." She obeyed quickly reaching to remove his black t-shirt too. Her hands caressed the hard planes of his chest as she marvelled at the perfection the man in front of her was. The cool air of the room touching her naked skin was what brought Skye back to reality, but he was kissing her again and the only thing she could do was moan as his tongue tangled with hers.

Sitting down at the edge of the bed Ward pulled her to his lap. "Do you trust me?" He asked as their foreheads rested against each other.

"With my life." She nodded and a bright smile split his face in two.

"Perfect." He kissed her briefly before motioning for her to lay across his lap. "Safe word?" He asked and she turned to face him.

"Mittens." She answered quickly and he nodded.

"Twenty blows." He warned. "Think you can handle them, babe?" They were up to fifteen the last time she did something to piss him off. There was a running bet on which would be her breaking point but Skye knew she could handle it.

"God, yes!" She moaned as she rubbed her thighs together, his hand coming down on her bottom hard. Her mind rushed back to all those naughty dreams she used to have before she finally gave in to that thing between them. It was hard for her to do so but Ward had been anything but worthy of the trust she gave him. From dangerous missions, to personal matters, to just helping her to unwind, he was always there.

Ten blows in he stopped briefly running three fingers down to her entrance teasing her. "Fuck! This really turns you on doesn't it, Skye?" He moaned helplessly as she pushed back against him.

"You have no idea." She laughed huskily as his hand came down against her behind hard. Skye squirmed in his lap, trying to get any kind of friction but he held her in place.

By the time he was done she was so turned on she could barely string a sentence together. She just really needed him inside her to scratch that annoying itch. Ward's hand ghosted over her back towards her neck where his fingers pulled her hair free from the bun. Twirling the soft strands in his hand he tugged demandingly until she rose to her knees.

"Lay on your stomach." He instructed and her heart did a back flip. Skye knew what he was planing and she was going to enjoy it very much. Doing as she was told she crawled towards the head of the bed once more before she dropped down to lay the way she knew how. Her hands reached over for the ties hanging from the headboard and she felt him lean over her, fastening them around her wrists. "Safe word?" He asked once more.

"Mittens." She repeated and he kissed her forehead before his lips trailed down her spine peppering kissed against her soft skin. She heard the sound of his belt dropping to the floor, followed by the rustling of his jeans and then he leaned over her again, his chest pressed to her back and the pleasurable weight of his body against hers. Skye bite back a moan as he pushed her legs closed and straddled her hips, running the head of his cock between her wet folds.

She gasped as he pushed inside of her slowly, stretching her so perfectly. Skye buried her head in the pillows under her, tugging at the ties bounding her arms. Ward rested his weight on his forearms on either side of her head as he set up a slow pace. She pushed back against him as much as she could, enjoying the feeling of his hot skin against hers.

"You have no fucking idea how hot you look!" He gasped as her walls fluttered around him, pulling his deeper.

"Harder, Grant!" She whined as she slammed her hips back against him as hard as she could. She was so close, Skye only needed a small push and she would be gone. The next thing she knew Ward's warm body was gone and she was pushed on her knees. Sliding back inside her, he reached over and undid the ties freeing her hands.

He pulled her upright while still thrusting inside her in a steady pace, her back to his chest as his lips soothed out hers. She moaned into the kiss, her hands reached behind her to slip within his hair. "Are you going to come, babe?" He panted after one particular hard thrust and she nodded too lost to answer. "Are you going to come on my cock?" His growl was feral as one arm wrapped around her waist while the other traveled down her body and between her legs, strumming her clit in time with his movements.

"Fuck, yes!" She keened as her orgasm tore through her body, her tight walls milking him for all he was worth. He pushed her for more though, his fingers never losing their rhythm and Skye gave it to him as she came again yelling his name. "Grant!" He held her close helping her ride it out.

"Skye." He buried his face in the side of her neck as he emptied himself inside her. They fell on the bed side by side and he pulled her closer. Skye snuggled against his warm skin breathing him in. "You'll be the death of me." He murmured dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"But what a way to go!" She teased as she leaned on her elbow looking down at him.

"Will you behave from now on?" He asked cupping her cheek and kissing her lips gently.

"I'll consider it." She smiled cheekily before she climbed on top of him ready for round two.


End file.
